


and will you take death with me?

by HorcrucxApollo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3.07 fucked me up okay, F/F, i'm still bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorcrucxApollo/pseuds/HorcrucxApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not yet was supposed to mean maybe someday, not never.</p><p>a songfic based on the grounder anthem, 'ai medo blid au.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	and will you take death with me?

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at 2 am this morning because i still can't believe lexa's dead.  
> i also could have never imagined that my first clexa fic would be of lexa dying.  
> this is fucked up.

**And will you take a life with me?**

Lexa, with her glassy eyes staring at the ceiling. Lexa, with the flowing blood on her stomach. Lexa, who was dissolving into the inky darkness beneath her.

Lexa was all she could see.

**A body’s hollow.**  
**A body bleeds.**

Her hands were turning dark from – oh god. Clarke bit down her emotions and kept pressing Lexa’s stomach. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen blood this much. Or blood this black.

_You can make it._

_You can make it._

**We live as one.**  
**We live alone.**

It was ironic how things turned out. They were in bed together just a few _minutes_ ago. They were in love just a few _minutes_ ago. They were invincible just a few _minutes_ ago.

But of course, no one can escape death.

The commander of it should have known that.

 **I am your soldier!**  
**I will atone.**

Titus was beside her, rasping apologies with trembling lips and shaky hands. Clarke ignored him; too numb to be angry and too furious to do anything but save Lexa.

“Clarke,” she whispers. “There’s nothing you can do now.” She almost looked peaceful of the thought.

******My soul moves on.  
My soul is freed.** ** **

Lexa struggled over her blood rising on her throat. “The next commander will protect you now.” She gasped in pain. “They will protect you.”

“ _I don’t want the next commander!_ ”

“I want _you_.”

And even though Clarke was crying, and Titus was crying, and she probably was too (she wasn’t sure. All she could concentrate on was blue and gold and Clarke’s face and her tears), Lexa had never felt more at peace.

“I –,” she starts, but blood was choking her lungs and she couldn’t breathe. “I lo—,”

“I know,” Clarke smiles down at her, trying to comfort her in her last moments. Her smile turned to a grimace as Lexa’s blood kept escaping her hands. Too much. Too fast. “I know.”

Lexa wasn’t staring at her anymore, but now at the ceiling, mumbling words that Clarke could barely hear. “I am…I amready to join you, my predecessors. I am ready to pass down our legacy.”

“Stop.”

“I have served our people as you have served them. I have protected our people as you have protected them. I am ready to join you.”

“No!”

Lexa turned her head and faced Clarke, her body spasming beneath Clarke’s trembling hands. “Forgive me.” And then her body stilled.

 **After the storm.**  
**A lightning flash**

Her dad, her protector. Wells, her best friend. Finn, her first love.

And now Lexa, the person she had hated and loved most in the world. The first person who saw her not as a privileged girl, but an equal. The first person she saw as an equal as well.

All taken.

All gone.

Her heart wrenched at the sight of her lover’s glassy eyes, and Clarke lifted a hand to close her eyelids _oh so softly_. The sight reminded her of them just mere days ago, her drawing Lexa and her comforting Lexa and Lexa trusting her to show her vulnerabilities, when they were peaceful. When they were just two girls in love with each other. When it was them against the world.

 **With all the world.**  
**Reduced to ash.**

_I can’t fight the world alone._

With everyone gone, what was worth living for now?

Bellamy was wrong.

She didn’t have to be in charge for someone to die.

**This world will burn.**

She leaned in for one, final kiss.

The last Lexa will ever receive.

**Save what you need.**

Clarke hadn’t noticed Titus until he dipped his hand on Lexa’s wound and traced it on his forehead. Just then did Clarke notice at the tools he had laid out on the bed.

“Titus, what….what is this?”

He did not look at her. Good. Clarke’s stomach churned looking at the face of the man who killed Lexa. Let the guilt eat him alive. “This is my duty.”

He turned Lexa’s body, and Clarke wanted to scream. _Let her be let her sleep don’t dishonor her body don’t touch her._

Gentle arms enveloped her and she shoved them away.

“Clarke, we have to get out of – .”

She barely even acknowledged Murphy, too focused on Titus’ trembling lips and oddly calm hands as he revealed a tattoo on Lexa’s neck. An infinity symbol with a vertical scar slashed through it, and she gasped. Behind her, Murphy reeled in surprise.

“The sacred symbol,” he whispered in awe.

Titus lifted a scalpel and slit the scar. Black blood leaked from it for a few seconds, and then something else emerged. Clarke’s heart stopped as she saw it.

“What the…”

A….thing emerged from the back of Lexa’s neck, shifting and moving and rising from her body. The Flamekeeper pulled it out carefully, and they could see the long tendrils escaping the host, detaching itself from Lexa.

“It’s an A.I.” Murphy wondered.

“Wrong,” Titus corrected, as he locked it in a small metal box. “It is the commander’s spirit.

Somehow, looking at Titus picking up the foreign creature just hit Clarke that Lexa was dead.

Somehow, looking at Titus removing Lexa’s _spirit_ as part of a _death ritual_ just hit her that Lexa was gone.

Lexa was gone.

She wasn’t coming back.

 **I am fearless.**  
**I aim to fight.**  
**I aim to die.**

If Lexa couldn’t come back, then Clarke was going after her.

She was, after all, the commander of death. She controlled it, and not the other way around.

**You’re in my sight.**

Clarke would not let something as trivial as death tear them apart seconds after they joined as one.

**Blood must have blood.**

Even as Titus gently carried Lexa’s body in his arms and called the guards, Clarke couldn't stop staring at the bed, stained with Lexa’s blood. The disbelief and grief hit her at once and it was too much.

Too much.

Someone would have to pay.

Clarke steeled herself. This she knew. Whether it was Titus, or her own people, or death himself, she would have her revenge. Screw jus nou drein jus daun. Too many people have been lost.

****My body bleeds.** **

But now, she couldn’t do anything but kneel at the bottom of the bed, sobbing, crying, the lump in her throat threatening the choke her.

Her heart was bleeding with Lexa.

_Let it bleed._

_At least then I’ll see her again._

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me at commanderlexawoods.tumblr.com


End file.
